L'Elu et l'autre
by shesaysfly
Summary: - Tu sais, Draco, c’est pas pour moi tout ça. Je suis le Survivant. Je suis l’Elu. C’est comme ça que le monde me connaît. Tu sais pourquoi j’existe ? Tu sais pourquoi j’ai survécu ? Pour le symbole." HPDM. Très court OS.


Cet OS est pour Mayou120 & Edwin-qui-n'est-pas-sur-FanFiction. Histoire que vous sachiez enfin comment j'écris quand je m'applique - quoique, j'ai fait mieux :)

* * *

- Tu sais, Draco, c'est pas pour moi tout ça. Je suis le Survivant. Je suis l'Elu. C'est comme ça que le monde me connaît. Tu sais pourquoi j'existe ? Tu sais pourquoi j'ai survécu ? Pour le symbole. C'est ça que je suis, un putain de symbole. Je suis une image, un emblème qu'on regarde avec espoir, presque une figure céleste. Je leur apporte du courage. C'est ça mon rôle dans le monde. Survivre pour leur montrer que c'est possible. Qu'on peut y arriver, qu'on peut gagner. Sans ça, sans moi, le monde n'a aucun espoir. C'est pas par fierté que je dis ça, il n'y a pas une trace d'égoïsme dans ce que je dis, aucun contraire. C'est juste la vérité. Tu souris, Draco, tu souris parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. Mais un symbole ne vit pas, il existe, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas être à toi. Il y a trop de risques, trop de possibilités à prendre en compte, trop de tout. Et puis je ne suis qu'une ombre. Une enveloppe pleine de rien. Tu vois, je ne suis pas une enveloppe vide, non ; il y a ce rien en moi qui me bouffe, cette absence de tout, ça me ronge, et finalement j'y deviens indifférent. Je suis habitué à tout ça. Jusque là, ma vie ça a été une cage d'escalier puis l'espoir de tout un monde qui s'écrase sur moi. J'étouffe. Mais ils ont besoin de moi, alors je respire tant bien que mal, je dois respirer ; de toutes façons je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. A part attendre de combler ce plein, de chasser cette absence. Tu ne trouveras rien en moi, Draco, je ne t'apporterais rien d'autre que mon silence et mes espoirs, ces espoirs d'avenir que je nourris pour les autres, pour tous les autres sauf moi. T'imagines ? J'espère même pas pour moi. Je n'espère rien pour nous deux, à part que tu t'en sortes, et que tu m'oublies. Parce que le problème, c'est que le vide en moi se contracte quand t'es là, quant tu me regardes, mais j'ai besoin de ce néant en moi. J'ai besoin de n'être rien pour permettre au monde de survivre. Me vouloir c'est souhaiter ta propre mort, Draco. Et je ne tuerais pas. Je refuse de te tuer, tu m'entends ? Ne prends pas cet air indifférent. Ne me dis pas que mourir ne t'effraie pas. J'ai vu tant de choses, rencontré tant de gens qu'il y a certaines choses que j'ai apprises, et celle-là en fait partie. Tu as peur de la mort, peut-être sans même t'en rendre compte. Mourir c'est perdre quelque chose. Mourir, ce n'est pas être courageux. Le courage c'est de survivre. C'est pour ça que je leur donne confiance en eux, parce que je survis. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est la différence entre vivre et survivre. Mais toi, tu l'as comprise, n'est-ce pas ? Rien qu'en me voyant, tu l'as comprise. Alors pourquoi veux-tu de ça ? Pourquoi vouloir du Survivant alors que tu pourrais avoir quelqu'un qui vit vraiment ? Tu mérites mieux que ça.

- Tu sais Harry, je n'aurais jamais pensé non plus que c'était pour moi. Mes parents ne m'ont appris ni la compréhension, ni la sincérité. Et encore moins l'amour. Ils m'ont appris l'obéissance, la discipline, ils m'ont appris à analyser les autres, à les comprendre pour mieux les détruire. Je me suis retrouvé en toi, si seulement tu savais à quel point. Tu es l'esclave de ce qu'on a fait de toi, tu es l'esclave de ton image tout comme je suis l'esclave de celle de mes parents. Quand je te regarde, je ne vois qu'un homme perdu. On t'a dit qui tu étais, et ce que tu devais faire. Tu ne t'es jamais trouvé par toi-même. Ce vide, cette chose en toi, c'est tout ce que tu aurais pu être et que tu n'as jamais même considéré. J'étais comme toi Harry, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve en face de toi. Ca m'a fait comprendre ce qui me manquait. J'ai tout maintenant, j'ai tout sauf que rien ne colle, tout se casse la gueule. Il me manque ce truc pour tout maintenir. Il me manque toi. Tu vois, je lis dans ton regard que tu comprends, que ce que je dis c'est les mots que tu cherchais pour décrire tes sentiments. Te vouloir, ce n'est pas souhaiter ma mort. Te vouloir c'est être avec toi. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois le Survivant. Je te ferais vivre, Harry. Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui te comprend assez pour te le permettre. Et parce que tu veux de moi que je le fasse. Ne souris pas, ton regard me dit que tu me trouves bien sûr de moi, mais nous connaissons tous deux la vérité. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en te regardant, Harry. Et je ne me contenterais pas de survivre en attendant que tu comprennes. Je serais toujours derrière toi, à chaque seconde, je serais comme ton ombre, je serais là sans même que tu en aies conscience. Je remplirais le vide et je prendrais la place de l'absence, sans que tu ne le veuilles, sans que tu t'en rendes compte, juste parce que c'est là ma place. Ce n'est pas une proposition, je n'attends pas d'approbation. C'est un fait. Ce n'est pas une question de mérite. Tu vois, Harry, nos vies sont étroitement entremêlées, et tous tes efforts ne pourront rien y changer. Tu es l'Elu. Et moi, j'ai été choisi pour être à tes côtés.


End file.
